Plain Perfection
by sellarosella
Summary: Furihata Kouki tidak pernah melupakan eksistensi sempurna berwujud Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak barang sedetik pun.


Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas situasi beberapa tahun silam, betapa beratnya atmosfer yang mengelilingi gedung tempat diadakannya pertandingan final Winter Cup. Ia tahu dengan jelas keberadaan orang itu-lah yang menyebabkan ketegangan di lapangan begitu menusuk kulit. Memangnya kau kira berapa kali ia bermimpi tentang betapa bodoh dan tidak berguna dirinya? Ratusan kali. Keadaan waktu itu selalu menghantui mimpinya, membuatnya terjaga sekaligus gelisah.

Sebelumnya ia berpikir masih ada harapan untuknya, bahwa ia masih bisa berkembang bila ia berusaha lebih keras. Namun setelah kejadian** itu**, ia tidak pernah berharap lagi. Nasib setiap orang sudah ditentukan sejak lahir dan nasib yang ia dapat bukanlah nasib yang bagus. Ia sudah kalah, tidak bisa apa-apa, tidak berguna. Memupuk harapan di hatinya hanya akan merusak diri sendiri. Ia tidak mau sakit hati lagi. Dua iris yang tidak simetris warnanya sudah cukup menginjak harga dirinya.

Ia sama sekali bukan apa-apa di bawah tatapan iris tersebut.

Tidak ada harganya…

.

"Bodoh."

.

Ia meringis, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, merasakan hatinya **masih** berdenyut nyeri ketika memori kejadian itu mengapung ke permukaan ingatannya. Butuh berapa tahun lagi sampai ia bisa melupakan—atau setidaknya berhenti mengingat—apa yang sudah terjadi? Merasa sakit hati pun percuma karena ia tidak bisa merubah masa lalu.

Menggeleng pelan, ia menarik pikirannya ke kehidupan nyata yang menantinya. Ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya dipenuhi mahasiswa yang sibuk berlari kecil ke fakultas masing-masing. Perlahan ia tersenyum. Semua sudah berlalu. Masa ketika makhluk lemah seperti dia diumpankan ke depan singa sudah berlalu. Sekarang ia adalah mahasiswa baru di Universitas Tokyo, bukan lagi siswa kelas satu di SMA Seirin.

Mungkin—hanya mungkin—ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan memulai hidup baru sebagai mahasiswa.

Lagipula, seberapa besar sih kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membuat ia bermimpi buruk selama hampir dua tahun?

Oh, andai saja saat itu ia tahu kemungkinannya sangat besar.

* * *

"Furihata-_kun_, silakan duduk secepatnya di bangku yang kosong supaya saya bisa melanjutkan kegiatan saya mengabsen."

Kalau kau mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan padamu oleh wanita paruh baya berwajah galak berkacamata dengan make-up tebal yang ternyata adalah dosenmu, kau pasti akan menuruti perkataannya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Dan ia, Furihata Kouki, juga tidak mau membantah kata-kata dosennya. Hanya saja apa yang ia lihat membuat darahnya membeku. Ia merinding.

"Kenapa malah melamun, Furihata-_kun_?" Wanita itu berkata setelah memukul meja dengan penggaris besi panjang, tidak lupa mendelik padanya.

"M-Maaf," Ia tergagap, berjalan menuju satu-satunya kursi kosong di kelas tersebut dengan kaki gemetar. Dalam hati, ia memanjatkan doa berulang kali, memohon supaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang tidak nyata—supaya lelaki itu tidak nyata. Sia-sia, ia tahu.

Memberanikan diri melirik ke samping, ia mendapati wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi milik lelaki itu terpaku pada dosen di depan kelas.

Tanpa sadar, ia menelan ludah. Banyak sekali pertanyaan berputar di benaknya. Seperti, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa lelaki itu ada di sini? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya kalau mereka akan bertemu? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui? Kenapa… hidup ini tidak pernah adil?

Dan tepat setelah ia menanyakan kalimat itu dalam pikirannya, matanya beradu dengan dua manik heterokrom yang tidak pernah lelah menghantui setiap mimpi buruknya. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajah, hanya untuk mendengar suara tawa meremehkan dari sebelahnya.

"Alumni Seirin, Furihata Kouki," suara dalam milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou menerpa indera pendengarannya. "Aku terkejut bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Furihata memilih diam. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti adalah Akashi tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali saat mata mereka beradu tadi. Ia sangat yakin Akashi sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan bertemu. Jadi entah lelaki bersurai merah itu senang berbohong atau hanya ingin basa-basi.

Tiba-tiba saja dosen berwujud wanita galak yang dari tadi menerangkan tentang hal-hal _basic_ dalam desain mengumumkan bahwa kelas sudah selesai. Furihata nyaris mendesah lega. Nyaris. Kalau saja sang dosen tidak menambahkan kalimat, "Tugas kalian yang harus dikumpulkan di kelas berikutnya adalah sketsa close-up orang yang duduk di sebelah kalian."

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya panik. Matanya bergerak liar menjelajahi seluruh isi kelas, berharap kalau pasangannya adalah gadis mungil dengan rambut di highlight oranye menyala dan bukan lelaki bersurai merah alami. Tapi—seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya—hidup tidak pernah adil padanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati saat melihat gadis mungil itu berdiskusi dengan gadis berambut hitam keunguan tentang tugas mereka.

Akashi bangkit berdiri, membuat Furihata terkesiap cukup keras. Lelaki beriris heterokrom itu melemparkan tatapan datar padanya. "Temui aku di kafetaria selepas kuliah."

Ia, tanpa bisa melawan, mengangguk pasrah pada Akashi yang berjalan pergi begitu saja. Rupanya ia masih sama tidak bergunanya seperti zaman Winter Cup dulu.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou marah besar.

Oh, ia tahu mantan kapten Rakuzan tersebut marah—murka. Justru malah aneh kalau ia tidak tahu, karena bagaimanapun dialah yang memancing emosi lelaki itu dengan tidak menunjukkan diri di kafetaria. Saat itu, ia ingin datang dan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi dengan menjadi partner—jika objek desain bisa disebut partner—Akashi. Tapi ia malah gemetar dan tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya ke kafetaria.

Akhirnya ia pulang, mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu akan sangat, sangat kesal padanya. Namun yang tidak ia sangka adalah lelaki itu akan mendatangi apartemennya. Pukul tujuh malam pula! Jelas bukan waktu yang normal untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang lain. Apalagi jika orang lain tersebut bukan teman.

"Seingatku kau mengangguk saat kuminta menemuiku di kafetaria," adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Akashi begitu Furihata membuka pintu apartemennya.

Meskipun ia harus mengakui bahwa ia sempat _freak_ _out_, ia terpaksa mengundang Akashi masuk ke dalam apartemen. Itu supaya ia tidak perlu menanggung omelan tetangga sebelah bila Akashi tiba-tiba mengamuk dan berteriak padanya.

"S-Silakan duduk," katanya agak terbata. Ia sedikit lega melihat Akashi mau duduk di sofa. Sayang, wajah lelaki itu masih terlihat sangat marah. "A-Aku tidak menyangka Akashi-_san_ tahu rumahku. Mau minum apa, Akashi-_san_?"

"Aku tidak kemari untuk bertamu, Kouki."

Furihata bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Selalu begitu setiap ia mendengar suara Akashi menyebut nama kecilnya, diikuti dengan getaran aneh di perut. Sampai saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan getaran-getaran itu. Mungkin hanya perasannya saja.

"M-Maaf, aku bukannya sengaja melarikan diri. Hanya saja—"

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau melarikan diri dariku." Tatapan Akashi menembus dirinya, membuatnya berharap ada lubang hitam yang akan menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"B-Bukan," Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "B-Bukan begitu, Akashi-_san_. Aku—"

Sebelah tangan Akashi yang terangkat lagi-lagi memotong kalimatnya. "Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa melihat ke depan tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang, Kouki. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Tapi di mataku kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

Alis Furihata berkedut mendengar ucapan Akashi. Benar, ia memang tidak berubah. Ia masih takut berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Tapi perlukah Akashi mengatakan itu untuk menyakiti perasaannya? Lagi? Yah, lelaki itu memang tidak terlihat peduli pada perasaan orang lain.

"Kouki."

Matanya membesar begitu sadar tangan Akashi terulur, berniat meraih lengannya. Ia langsung melompat menjauh bagai kelinci yang ketakutan. "A-Aku sudah mencoba untuk berubah. H-Hanya saja A-Akashi-san masih tetap… seperti dulu." Ia ingin mengatakan lelaki itu masih tetap mengerikan, tapi rasanya tidak bermoral.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Itu pertanyaan. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Akashi bertanya padanya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Akashi yang menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dengan pernyataan.

"Aku—"

"Kau takut padaku."

"A-Akashi-_san_—"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti merasa takut padaku."

"I-Itu tidak perlu—"

"Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan tinggal di sini, di apartemenmu, sampai kau terbiasa dengan keberadaanku."

Akashi kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemen Furihata, meninggalkannya berdiri membatu. Otaknya bergerak lambat hari itu, kesulitan mencerna apa yang diucapkan Akashi. Kira-kira lima menit kemudian, ketika ia masih sibuk memikirkan apa maksud Akashi, lelaki bersurai merah itu sudah kembali sembari menenteng dua koper berukuran besar.

"Itu… apa?" tanya Furihata, masih belum benar-benar sadar.

Akashi meletakkan kedua kopernya di lantai. "Ini adalah koper. Tidak pernah melihat koper sebelumnya, hm."

"Aku tahu itu koper!" serunya, tiba-tiba merasa agak jengkel. Tapi hanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali menjadi Furihata yang gemetar di bawah tatapan Akashi. "M-Maksudku adalah… u-untuk apa Akashi-_san_ membawa koper?"

"Untuk apa," Lelaki beriris dwiwarna itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Furihata. Ia pikir ia sudah cukup menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang akan tinggal di apartemen Furihata sampai lelaki itu terbiasa padanya. "Sudah jelas untuk perlengkapanku tinggal di sini, kan, Kouki."

Hening.

Apa kata Akashi?

Oh, ia tahu sekarang. Akashi baru saja bilang bahwa lelaki itu akan tinggal di apartemennya. Tidak, itu tidak aneh kok. Ia sudah mengharapkan Akashi mengatakan hal itu sejak pertama kali ia mengenalnya.

.

.

.

JELAS TIDAK!

"NGAPAIN KAU TINGGAL DI APARTEMENKU, AKASHI-_SAN_?!"

* * *

Butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam bagi Akashi untuk menenangkan Furihata yang berada dalam kondisi _freak out_ maksimal. Matanya berair, tubuhnya gemetar, dan ia terus meracau tidak jelas. Akashi tidak pernah menyangka efek dirinya terhadap lelaki itu begitu besar sampai seperti ini. Ia hampir merasa bersalah. **Hampir**.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Akashi lembut sambil mengulurkan secangkir teh bikinannya, tidak mau membuat lelaki bersurai cokelat itu _freak out_ lagi. Sudah cukup ia membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga untuk menenangkan Furihata yang _overacted_.

Furihata sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam cangkir teh itu dengan erat, berharap bisa menyerap kehangatan cangkir tersebut untuk menghangatkan jemarinya yang agak dingin. Ia mendengar Akashi menghela napas dan mendongak. Lelaki itu terlihat kesal dan lelah. Mungkin tingkahnya sudah keterlaluan. Akashi kan bukannya menyorongkan pisau di lehernya. Lelaki itu hanya ingin tinggal dengannya demi mengatasi traumanya. Benar, kan?

"Akashi-_san_," Ia memanggil, tanpa sadar membiarkan tangannya menyentuh lengan Akashi. "Maaf, tadi itu aku benar-benar… terkejut."

Tubuh Akashi menegang, tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa ada orang yang menyentuhnya. "Lupakan saja. Jika kau benar-benar merasa bersalah, jangan sentuh aku."

Furihata terkesiap, segera menarik tangannya kembali. Ia merasa malu dengan tindakannya dan itu tergambar jelas di pipinya yang merona.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tamu itu sampai akhirnya Akashi mengatakan sesuatu. "Sekarang pukul sembilan kurang. Kalau kau belum mau tidur, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas sketsaku."

"T-Tidak, aku belum mau tidur," katanya cepat. Tadinya ia sudah agak mengantuk tapi kedatangan Akashi membuatnya tidak mengantuk lagi. Keinginannya untuk tidur lenyap. Dan ia bertanya-tanya apa ia bisa tidur jika hatinya dalam kondisi was-was.

Persiapan Akashi mengeluarkan perlengkapan melukis dilalui dalam diam. Meski Furihata tidak suka suasana sepi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena Akashi tidak bicara. Lagipula ia berpikir jika Akashi diam begitu berarti dia tidak mau diajak mengobrol.

"Duduk diam di sana, Kouki."

"B-Baik," Ia merapikan piyamanya sesaat sebelum duduk manis tanpa melakukan apapun selain bernapas dan menatap Akashi yang duduk di balik papan sketsa, mulai melukis. Papan sketsa itu cukup rendah sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi dengan jelas. Perlahan, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, menjelajahi wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat senyumnya itu.

Rambut merah Akashi tersisir rapi, membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Mata yang bagaikan darah dan madu itu tidak sekalipun berkedip. Lelaki itu fokus melukis namun tak ada kerut di keningnya. Hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir merah yang tipis, dan kulit wajah yang bak porselen, membentuk ekspresi datar yang tidak berubah dari dulu. Bila ia disuruh menggambarkan Akashi dengan satu kata, maka kata yang tepat sudah pasti kata '_gorgeous_'. Mau tidak mau ia jadi berpikir berapa banyak gadis yang rela melakukan apa saja asal Akashi jadi milik mereka.

Kemudian tiba-tiba iris _scarlet_ dan _amber_ yang baru saja ia amati lekat-lekat, beradu dengan iris cokelatnya.

Ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya langsung menunduk, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah selain mata dwiwarna tersebut. Pipinya, lagi-lagi, merona. Ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Akashi. Apa ia bisa lebih memalukan dari ini?

Yang tidak Furihata ketahui adalah Akashi merasa rona kemerahan itu menarik. Akashi tidak pernah tersipu-sipu sebelumnya, ia juga tidak pernah melihat orang lain tersipu-sipu… oh, baiklah, sebenarnya pernah. Tapi melihat Aomine dan Kise—dan Midorima—tersipu-sipu, malah membuatnya ingin muntah. Apalagi jika mantan tim Rakuzannya yang tersipu-sipu—terutama Eikichi. Ia nyaris merinding memikirkan hal itu.

Tapi kasus Furihata berbeda.

Akashi tidak merasa ingin muntah saat melihat rona itu menghiasi pipi Furihata ketika ia meminta lelaki itu supaya tidak menyentuhnya tadi. Dan sekarang ia melihatnya sekali lagi. Perasaan ingin muntah tersebut tetap tidak ada. Karena itulah Akashi merasa tertarik, sebab ini hal baru baginya.

"Kouki."

Akashi sudah sangat tergoda untuk menyeringai saat lelaki itu terlompat kaget.

"I-Iya, Akashi-_san_?"

"Kubilang duduk diam. Kau sempat menunduk tadi."

Furihata berjengit, menyadari kesalahannya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu kan gerak reflek karena Akashi tiba-tiba menatapnya. "M-Maaf, Akashi-_san_. Tidak akan terulang lagi."

Kemudian Furihata kembali ke kondisi sebelumnya, ketika Akashi fokus melukis dan ia fokus menatap Akashi. Lelaki itu tampan. Tampan sekali sampai ia merasa sesak. Sampai ia merasa jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Perasaan apa ini? Napasnya tercekat hanya dengan melihat Akashi. Rasanya ia ingin—

_Growl_.

Perutnya berbunyi.

Selama beberapa saat, Furihata tidak berani melihat apapun selain jarinya. Ia tidak peduli jika Akashi menegurnya karena ia bergerak. Ia terlalu malu untuk diam dan terus menatap Akashi. Lelaki itu pasti mendengar suara perutnya yang berteriak minta diberi makan.

Namun kejadian berikutnya adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi. Ia merasakan bagaimana sekujur tubuhnya panas dingin. Merasakan bagaimana matanya terpaku pada mata Akashi. Merasakan bagaimana jemari Akashi yang lentik menyentuh pipinya. Dan ia tidak perlu kaca untuk tahu bahwa wajahnya yang disentuh Akashi pastilah memerah sampai ke kuping dan leher.

"Kau belum makan."

Ia mengangguk. Akashi kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Aku juga belum. Kita cari makan sekarang."

Matanya melebar. "T-Tidak usah."

"Kita sama-sama belum makan jadi kita akan keluar untuk makan. Sekarang."

Ia merinding. Nada absolut yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan menghiasi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi. Biasanya, ia akan terbata-bata mengikuti semua yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Tapi kali ini entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia berani beralasan dibawah tatapan memerintah Akashi.

"M-Maksudku… A-Akashi-_san_ tidak perlu keluar… untuk makan…" Ia berkata lambat-lambat. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi. "A-Aku… b-bi… b-bisa…"

"Masak?" Akashi membantu menyelesaikan kalimat itu karena yang bicara tampak mau pingsan.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau mau masak untukku."

Ia mengangguk lagi.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar mungkin ia agak memaksa. Mereka bukan teman, dan sebelum hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bicara panjang. Makanannya juga belum tentu enak. Tidak ada yang pernah memberinya komentar karena ia hanya pernah memasak untuk diri sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak mengikuti kemauan Akashi untuk makan di luar? Bodoh.

"A-Akashi-_san_, kurasa sebaiknya—"

"Satu-satunya yang pernah memasak untukku hanya koki di rumah."

"—k-karena itu, sebaiknya k-kau makan di—"

"Kau orang-bukan-koki pertama yang mau masak untukku."

"—a-aku tidak jadi—"

"Ayo ke dapur dan katakan padaku kau mau masak apa."

"—t-tidak, aku tidak jadi—"

"Kouki."

"B-Baik!"

Pada malam itu, seorang Furihata Kouki benar-benar sadar kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa membantah ucapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia hanya bisa berharap makanannya yang jelas tidak sebanding dengan masakan koki di rumah Akashi bisa memuaskan indera pengecap lelaki bersurai merah itu.

* * *

Setelah insiden tentang masak-memasak tersebut, Furihata merasa hubungannya dan Akashi perlahan-lahan semakin membaik. Akashi memang tidak bilang kalau masakannya adalah yang paling enak sedunia, tapi lelaki itu memakannya sampai habis tak bersisa. Bagi Furihata, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan ketika ia berpikir bahwa Akashi menyesal memintanya memasak, lelaki beriris heterokrom itu ingin ia memasak lagi saat mereka bangun keesokan paginya. Hal itu, entah kenapa, membuatnya senang. Ia merasa dibutuhkan—merasa berguna.

Mungkin mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain luar dalam, tapi rasa takut Furihata sudah berkurang lumayan banyak. Itulah yang ia maksud saat ia bilang hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Sebenarnya ia ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Akashi, lebih mengenal lelaki itu. Namun kesibukan di bulan-bulan pertama sebagai mahasiswa tidak membantu sama sekali. Ketika mereka pulang dari kuliah, mereka sudah disibukkan dengan tugas hingga tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol lebih dalam, hanya sempat bertukar sapa dan basa-basi.

Tanpa terasa, sudah dua bulan berlalu. Kesibukan mereka juga semakin berkurang. Akhirnya, di pertengahan bulan Oktober yang sejuk, keduanya bisa duduk santai sembari menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat. Mereka masih tidak bicara satu sama lain sampai Akashi memberi Furihata secarik kertas.

"Tulis apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Aku juga akan menulis tentangmu."

Furihata awalnya kaget dan sempat bengong beberapa saat sebelum mulai menulis. Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Akashi tidak akan muat ditulis dalam satu lembar kertas. Terlalu sering Akashi bermain-main di pikirannya, terkadang membuatnya bertanya apa ia sudah gila. Tapi ia berhasil meringkas semua pikiran tidak jelasnya menjadi satu paragraf yang menceritakan bahwa Akashi terlihat sempurna dan menakutkan. Ia tidak menulis kalau ia sepertinya mulai mengagumi sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang dulunya ia takuti. Bahkan rasanya lebih dari sekedar mengagumi.

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Furihata tidak sadar bahwa Akashi hanya menulis satu kata sebelum berhenti. Satu kata yang nantinya akan menyakiti hati Furihata.

"Selesai," Furihata tersenyum, sama sekali lupa dengan keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya.

"Berikan padaku."

Ia nyaris menjatuhkan kertasnya saking terkejutnya ia. Setelah mengendalikan rasa kagetnya, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Akashi, melihat Akashi membaca tulisannya dengan seksama. Ia juga bisa melihat sorot mata Akashi perlahan-lahan berubah. Rasanya lebih… manusiawi. Seperti teman.

Ia memberanikan diri bertanya. "B-Boleh aku baca kertasmu, Akashi-_san_?"

"Tidak," jawab Akashi tegas. "Tidak sekarang."

"T-Tapi aku mau melihatnya," Ia takut-takut menjulurkan tangan. Nada suara Akashi mungkin tegas, tapi tatapan mata lelaki itu terlihat ragu. Maka dari itu Furihata tidak kabur ketakutan ketika mendengar suara Akashi. "O-_Onegai_, Akashi-_san_."

Saat jemari Furihata menyentuh kertasnya, ada sesuatu dalam diri Akashi—hati nuraninya—yang memaksanya untuk tidak memperlihatkan kertas itu pada Furihata.

_'Jangan, Akashi. Kertas itu akan merusak semuanya.'_

Tapi Akashi tidak mendengar. Akashi tidak pernah mendengarkan hati nuraninya. Tidak pernah lagi sejak kejadian _one-on-one_ dengan Murasakibara yang membangkitkan Emperor Eye. Jadi ia membiarkan Furihata mengambil kertas itu dan membaca satu kata di sana.

_Plain_.

Begitulah sosok Furihata di pikiran Akashi. Tidak ada yang menonjol. Biasa. Dan bagi Furihata, kata itu tidak jauh berbeda maknanya dengan tidak berguna. Akashi mengatakan dirinya tidak berguna. Memangnya ia perlu Akashi untuk menyodorkan fakta itu ke hadapannya? _As if he didn't notice it already_.

Akashi melihat berbagai macam emosi di sepasang mata cokelat yang sendu, sebelum pemilik mata itu mengagetkannya dengan tawa kecil tanpa kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

"Kupikir Akashi-_san_ akan menulis yang lebih parah dari ini," katanya, tidak terbata-bata untuk pertama kali. "Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa mengetahui apa yang Akashi-_san_ pikirkan tentangku."

Tapi air mata yang Akashi lihat sekilas sebelum Furihata kembali ke kamarnya, meyakinkan dugaan Akashi bahwa lelaki itu memang tidak senang membaca satu kata yang ia tulis. Ia telah melukai perasaan orang lain.

Lagi.

Namun kali ini ia menyesal.

* * *

Furihata menyakinkan diri berulang kali kalau kata itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap dirinya sama sekali. Masih banyak kata-kata kasar di luar sana yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih terhina. Tapi sejujurnya ia tahu alasan utama air matanya mengalir adalah karena Akashi yang menuliskan kata itu. Juga kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak berguna di mata Akashi Seijuurou. Mimpi buruknya di SMA memenuhi ingatannya sekali lagi. Ia ingat seperti apa tatapan yang dilayangkan Akashi padanya saat Winter Cup.

_Pathetic_.

_Weak_.

_Useless_.

Kata-kata itu membanjiri pikirannya. Kata-kata yang mati-matian ingin ia lupakan. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir hubungannya dengan Akashi sudah membaik? Itu hanya pemikiran sepihak. Mungkin Akashi sebenarnya merasa terbebani dengan keberadaannya, atau malah lelaki itu sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi dari apartemennya. Hatinya, entah kenapa, semakin teriris dengan kesadaran itu.

"Kouki."

Ia terkesiap mendengar suara itu begitu dekat. Akashi pasti ada di balik pintu kamar yang sedang ia sandari.

"Buka pintunya."

Tidak. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak bisa menuruti perkataan Akashi. Ia tidak bisa membuka pintu dan membiarkan Akashi melihat betapa lemah dan menyedihkannya ia. Ia tidak mau Akashi mengatainya lebih jauh lagi.

"Atau kau lebih suka aku memaksa masuk."

"Aku sudah muak, Akashi-_san_."

Akashi bisa mendengar geraman rendah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari Furihata. Ia juga bisa mengerti jika Furihata mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa nada suara itu seakan menusuk-nusuk jantungnya. Tidak ada kebencian di sana, namun banyak penderitaan.

"Muak dengan semua tingkahmu yang bisa membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Bukan kalimat yang ingin ia dengar, meski ia tahu banyak orang yang berpikiran demikian tentangnya. Ia hanya berharap Furihata bukan salah satu di antara banyak orang itu. Namun harapannya jelas tidak terkabul.

"Muak dengan bagaimana kau selalu berhasil melukai perasaanku dengan hal-hal sepele."

Jika ia bisa, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa melukai orang lain bukanlah tujuannya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa berbuat apapun tanpa memikirkan orang lain kecuali jika orang lain tersebut menarik perhatiannya, hingga tanpa sadar ia melukai perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Muak karena aku tidak bisa membencimu… sungguh, kalau bisa, aku ingin benci padamu, Akashi-_san_. Aku lelah terus-terusan hidup dalam ketakutan, mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada sumber ketakutanku."

Benci. Akashi tidak pernah tahu satu kata itu bisa mempengaruhi dirinya. Ia tidak suka mendengar kata itu diucapkan padanya. Terutama bila kata itu datang dari mulut Furihata.

"Tapi, di atas segalanya, aku paling muak dengan diriku yang masih sempat-sempatnya merasa kagum padamu…"

Jika bukan karena isakan Furihata yang semakin terdengar, Akashi tahu ia pasti akan mematung saking terkejutnya ia. Jujur, ia tidak pernah menduga Furihata akan mengaguminya.

"Karena kagum, aku jadi memperhatikan. D-Dan tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan… ingin mendapat pengakuan. Kadang terdorong untuk mencari perhatian. Akhirnya… Akhirnya aku tahu… alasan mengapa Akashi-_san_ begitu mudah menyakiti perasaanku… adalah karena… karena aku…"

"Karena kau apa?"

Akashi yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapannya, membuat Furihata sadar bahwa sesuatu pasti terjadi pada pintunya. Tapi bukannya histeris karena pintunya mengalami aksi vandalisme oleh Akashi, ia justru histeris karena Akashi ada di sana, di hadapannya.

"Karena aku… suka Akashi-_san_."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan dengan bibir Akashi sedetik setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Bibirnya yang dimanja, digigit pelan dengan gigi, dan dielus dengan lidah. Lidah yang menyisip di antara bibirnya, yang memberikan sentuhan agresif di bagian atas mulutnya, dan yang beradu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu," Akashi menjauh, menempelkan keningnya di kening Furihata. "Aku tidak mengira kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dibilang '_plain_'."

Yang diajak bicara meringis, membuat Akashi melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya untuk jaga-jaga. "T-Tentu saja. I-Itu sama saja dengan tidak berguna."

Sebelah mata Furihata reflek menutup ketika Akashi mencium kelopak mata tersebut. "Bukan tidak berguna, tapi biasa. Dua kata itu berbeda."

"T-Tapi—"

"Kau berguna di mataku. Kalau bukan kau, kita harus memesan melalui _delivery order_ setiap mau makan."

Furihata tidak peduli soal _delivery order_. Yang ia pedulikan adalah kalimat Akashi sebelumnya. Akashi bilang bahwa ia berguna di mata lelaki itu. Di mata dwi warna yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa. **Itu**… adalah kalimat yang selama ini ingin ia dengar…

"…Akashi-_san_…"

"Jangan menangis."

Mendengar itu, ia cepat-cepat menyeka matanya. Lalu ia teringat apa yang baru saja Akashi lakukan padanya. Wajahnya memanas seketika. "K-Kenapa Akashi-_san_ me-mencium… ku?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Akashi menghela napas. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Furihata mengerjap. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Akashi. "Demam?" Dilihatnya Akashi menggeleng. Matanya lalu membesar, seolah mendapat pencerahan. "Akashi-_san_ salah makan? Atau malah diguna-guna?"

Kesal, lelaki bersurai merah itu menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala si lelaki brunet. "Berhenti memberiku jawaban aneh-aneh, Kouki. Sudah jelas karena aku tertarik padamu, kan."

"A-Akashi-_sa_—"

Membungkam bibir Furihata dengan ciuman. "_You better stop the formality_," Akashi dengan sengaja menggunakan nada absolutnya untuk mengintimidasi lelaki itu. "_Call my name_."

"A-Aka—"

"_**First**__ name_."

Wajah Furihata langsung memerah. Astaga, ia tidak kuat. Memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya? Tidak, ia tidak kuat! "A-Aku tidak—"

"Kouki."

Keterlaluan. Akashi benar-benar keterlaluan. Lelaki itu tahu ia malu setengah mati, tapi masih memaksanya seperti ini. Keterlaluan!

"S-S-S… Akashi Seijuurou!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi benar-benar kesulitan menahan senyum mendengarnya. Ia mulai meragukan apakah lelaki brunet itu bisa membedakan nama depan dan nama lengkap. "Sei-juu-rou. Hanya tiga silabel. Aku ingin mendengar kau mengucapkannya."

Sambil menyumpahi Akashi dalam hati, Furihata menarik napas panjang, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. "S-S-Sei… S-Seij-Seijuu… S-S-Seijuurou!"

_Kyun_.

_'Ternyata memang manis.'_

Dengan itu, Akashi memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki yang butuh perjuangan untuk mengucapkan nama depannya. Lelaki itu, seperti yang bisa ditebak, terkejut dan nyaris memekik seperti perempuan. Akashi hanya bisa menyeringai. Menyeringai dan memperdalam ikatan mereka.

Sepertinya keputusan Akashi untuk tidak mengikuti hati nuraninya memang tepat. Bila ia tidak memperlihatkan kertas itu pada Furihata, ia yakin selamanya lelaki itu akan segan terhadapnya. Membosankan. Yah, seharusnya Akashi tahu itu. Selama ini, yang membawanya menuju kemenangan bukanlah hati nurani, melainkan dirinya… **mata**nya. Dan sekarang ia menang lagi karena usahanya sendiri. Memenangkan hati Furihata Kouki.

* * *

AH, SAYA DOUBLE SAYANG SAYANG DAN TRIPLE SUKI SUKI SUKI AKAFURI!

Mahasiswa masih diabsen nggak sih? Demi keperluan fic ini, anggap aja masih lah ya. Terus penggaris di kelas itu bukan penggaris kayak pas SD yang dipakai buat nabok orang itu, tapi penggaris buat gambar. Anggap aja kelas desain ada penggarisnya, hehehe. Oke, ini absurd dan OOC. _But please, just this once, ignore the logic_. XD Makasih sudah membaca!


End file.
